


can't sleep.

by izonisms



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, This hurts, heart hurting stuff below, i wanted to publish this for no reason, should i continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izonisms/pseuds/izonisms
Summary: where sooyoung drunk confesses to jiwoo and proceeds to make it harder for the both of them.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	can't sleep.

Sooyoung slowly opens her eyes and checks her phone.

_**2:02 a.m.** _

_Fuck, not again._

She closes her eyes, and tries to cover herself with the blanket to cover the moonlight shining in her direction. She couldn't sleep again.

It has been going on for a long time, this sleepless agenda going on. Sometimes she'd try to sleep it off, but it almost never works. She couldn't sleep.

**Not without Jiwoo.**

Every sleepless night she'd had, Jiwoo was always there. One song from her can make Sooyoung fall asleep with ease, no panic attacks, no   
overthinking. Having Jiwoo beside her made everything alright. It felt like nothing else she'd felt before. Jiwoo's soft voice saying her   
name, Jiwoo's soft skin touching hers, it was euphoria.

To Jiwoo, it was a friendly gesture she could offer Sooyoung, since they lived in the same building and Sooyoung had done lots of things   
for the girl. They had relied on each other so much, it was a perfect friendship.

But after Sooyoung drunk confessed to the girl, she felt like she shouldn't face Jiwoo ever again. Though not actually seeing Jiwoo's reactions   
that night, she felt that it's better to not know than to know and be more hurt. She'd shut the confused girl off every single time the girl tries   
to talk to her.

It was definitely harder for Sooyoung, well it was for Jiwoo, too. Her bestfriend suddenly cutting her off her life was confusing, especially   
if you can't think of anything that you did wrong. 

Nights were harder again. No more knocks at 2 am from her bestfriend who could only fall asleep with her by the girl's side. Singing for   
Sooyoung, was the most she could do to express her feelings for the girl.

Now that it's all gone, Jiwoo had nothing to do at night, she'd always wait for a knock every after 12 am, but for a month, she's never heard   
even a single knock.

Jiwoo wipes tears forming under eyes and decides to head up to the building's rooftop, bringing her guitar with her.

The cool winds and the quiet night didn't make Jiwoo feel any better. These nights were those kinds of nights they'd spend together.   
She was almost a hundred percent sure Sooyoung was awake right now.

Jiwoo sat on one of the chairs near the edge of the building, and started playing some songs and singing along with them.

On the other side, was Sooyoung. Wearing all black, the other girl didn't seem to notice her presence there. She quietly watched Jiwoo play   
her guitar and sing. Sooyoung missed her voice so much.

Sooyoung missed the girl so much. Everything hurt. Jiwoo was the only one who can make her forget pain.

Quietly crying, she decided to carefully head down back to her room. 

Jiwoo looks over. Seeing a shadow created by the moonlight slowly disappear, she wipes unknown tears on her cheeks, and closes her eyes.

_When will Sooyoung let her back in?_

**Author's Note:**

> this was some old work from my laptop, so yeah should i continue this? my 1 am thoughts are ugh


End file.
